


Stay, just a little longer

by RikOkami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, One Shot, Romance, Self-Harm, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikOkami/pseuds/RikOkami
Summary: ! TW : mention d'automutilation !Catra reste beaucoup trop souvent seule avec elle même et rien de bien n'en résulte.Elle broie du noir, ressasse ses pensées et ses idées les plus sombres.Elle, elle sombre.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Stay, just a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je considère ça canon pour moi-même, mais quand j'ai vu que Catra portait une seule manche pour recouvrir son bras dans la saison 4, je me suis dit que c'était, d'un côté, pour cacher le fait qu'elle s'automutilait.. Et j'arrive pas à sortir cette idée de ma tête. Du coup voilà ce qui en résulte, un petit oneshot un peu angst mais aussi très fluff,, 
> 
> enjoy !

Au fond, tout au fond de son lit, un être qui semblait si fragile était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses oreilles collées contre son crâne. Catra serrait au plus fort ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle voulait ne former plus qu’une boule, fusionnée avec le lit, disparaître. Elle ferma les yeux, grimaçant. Tous ces flashs, ces pensées, ses actes.. même si sa tendre Adora lui disait qu’elle n’était plus la même personne, qu’elle changeait, qu’elle avait _changée_ , le chat n’y croyait pas et n’arrivait pas à ne plus s’en vouloir.

Ses yeux toujours bien clos, son corps tremblant, Catra ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu’elle avait fait subir à Adora, Glimmer, Bow,… Elle serra les dents et rouvrit les yeux, frappant l’oreiller qui se trouvait à côté d’elle de toutes ses forces – si elle avait pu, c’était contre elle-même qu’elle aurait porté ce coup, ses griffes étant sorties, l’oreiller fut tranché et ses plumes volèrent partout dans la pièce, certaines retombant sur la féline et plus précisément sur son bras gauche, qu’elle scruta. Revoir les cicatrices qui étaient gonflées sur son poignet la fit à nouveau grimacer. Certaines étaient encore très récentes.

Tous les jours, un peu plus, Catra sombrait dans le regret, la haine d’elle-même, se faisant rattraper par ses vieux démons. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Adora lui avait pardonné, comment elle pouvait lui donner tout cet amour.. Tous, _ils_ étaient tous comme ça avec elle. Gentils, aimants, aidants. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils tout simplement pas la détester, la rejeter, l’abandonner..

« Non.. » murmura-t-elle faiblement à cette pensée qui lui avait fait perler des larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas être abandonnée par Adora, pas encore.

Elle se tourna pour attraper l’oreiller qui avait survécu, celui de sa meilleure amie–sa.. copine.. ?, elle le serra contre elle en reniflant l’odeur de la blonde qui lui fit à nouveau fermer les yeux, mais pas pour s’enfoncer dans ses pensées cette fois, elle se concentrait sur l’odeur, qui, honnêtement, la calmait. Elle laissa un soupir s’échapper de ses lèvres abîmées et gercées.

Adora. Sa meilleure amie. _Celle qu’elle aimait plus que tout._

Cette odeur lui fit repenser à la scène dans le Cœur, lorsqu’elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments qu’elle avait pris tant de soin et de temps à cacher. Quand elle l’avait tenu dans ses bras, tentant de lui dire à quel point elle avait besoin d’elle, qu’elle ne voulait pas être abandonnée, pas encore, pas maintenant. Ce moment où elle avait croisé son regard interloqué et apaisé, rempli d’amour, quand elle lui avait enfin dit ces trois mots. _Je t’aime_. Ce moment où, hésitante durant d’une fraction de seconde, elle avait enfin rassembler tout son courage pour l’embrasser.

Depuis, elles n’avaient pas vraiment pris le temps d’en reparler. Elles étaient de nouveau proches, complices, _amies_. La queue de Catra ne tenait pas en place et chassait l’air avec des mouvements rapides, agités, inquiets.

« Catra ? » une voix qu’elle connaissait par cœur, dont elle ne se lassera jamais, _sa voix_ , l’avait sortit de ses pensées, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux et dressée une oreille attentive.

« - Hmm ? » émit la féline tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient du lit, d’elle, qui était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, sûrement pitoyable à regarder.

« - Tu.. » Adora hésita, posant une main rassurante sur l’épaule de la féline, cherchant son attention. « Tu veux de la compagnie ? » 

Catra laissa un soupir inaudible sortir de sa bouche et se retourna vers son amie. Son visage ne cachait pas sa peine ni sa détresse. Les yeux vairons se posèrent dans les yeux d’un bleu gris magnifique.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. » murmura-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

La blondinette ne pipa mot. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler, si son amie avait besoin qu’elle le fasse. Elle sentait que sa présence semblait déjà l’avoir peut-être un peu calmée ? Du moins, elle espérait. Ces derniers temps, Catra avait tendance à beaucoup s’isoler, restant enfermée dans leur chambre jour et nuit. Elle savait qu’elle sombrait, qu’elle n’était pas tranquille avec ses pensées, mais Adora était perdue. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler, la laisser, être juste là, près d’elle.. Son amie ne faisait que la repousser quand elle essayait.

« Tu le sais déjà, je pense, mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, de parler, d’une présence, d’une amie, je serais là pour toi. »

_Amie._

C’était un des mots qu’elle ne voulait absolument pas associer à Adora. N’étaient-elles pas censées être plus que ça, plus que de simples « _amies_ » ?

« Adora, je.. » Répondit la brune, en baissant les oreilles.

La blonde posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, la faisant écourter sa phrase. « Tu n’es pas obligée de dire quoique ce soit si tu ne te sens pas de le faire. Je peux juste rester ici, si tu en as besoin. »

La blonde baissa les yeux en sentant soudainement que quelque chose tirait sur son bras, c’était évidemment Catra qui lui serrait doucement le poignet, comme pour approuver ses propos, lui demander de rester sans avoir à le formuler. Les yeux peut-être trop curieux de la blonde se posèrent sur les cicatrices plus ou moins récentes qui surplombaient la fine peau du poignet de la féline. Elle fronça les sourcils d’un air triste et l’entoura de sa main, d’un geste protecteur et aimant, son pouce effleurant avec attention les cicatrices. Elles restèrent ainsi un instant, sans un mot.

« Catra, » souffla Adora, brisant ce silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant, sans pour autant lâcher son poignet « il y a.. Quelque chose dont j’aimerai te parler. »

A ces mots, la brunette se redressa pour s’asseoir face à son amie, n’osant cependant pas croiser son regard, mais toute ouïe.

« Ce que tu m’as dit, dans le Cœur.. » continua-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration, comme si elle s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose de difficile, quelque chose qu’elle retenait depuis bien longtemps. « Je suis désolée de ne t'en avoir jamais reparlé.. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne pensais pas ce que je t’ai répondu, tu sais.. » ces pauses entre chaque phrase faisaient que le cœur du chat se serrait de plus en plus fort, elle avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? « Je.. » elle prit une dernière fois une grande inspiration, détournant le regard, les joues légèrement roses. « Je t’aime. Vraiment énormément. »

Les oreilles de la brune se redressaient lentement sur son crâne, complètement attentive alors que ses yeux se plongeaient –non, se noyaient, dans ceux de la personne qui avait toujours compté le plus pour elle, qui avait toujours été si cher. D’un geste hésitant, elle posa sa main sur la joue d’Adora, l'effleurant de son pouce. 

_Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t’aime. A quel point je te veux, à quel point je t’ai toujours voulu. Tu as toujours été ma raison de continuer, de ne pas baisser les bras face à Shadow Weaver, à toute cette pression, ces maux, ces tentatives de me contrôler, de m’éloigner de toi. Je t’aime. Je t’aime Adora. Putain, je t’aime !_ Cette réponse lui traversa l’esprit mais elle n’en dit rien. Répondant simplement : 

« Pourquoi, Adora.. Après tout ce que j’ai fait, tout ce que je t’ai fait.. » voilà pourquoi Catra n’avait presque rien prononcé jusque-là, parce qu’elle savait que sa voix serait brisée, reflétant toute cette peine et haine qu’elle ressentait. « Moi je le fais bien, je me déteste. Ce serait tellement plus facile comme ça. » Ses griffes grattaient sa nuque avec insistance, à l’endroit où il y avait cette maudite puce qui lui avait laissé une sacrée cicatrice.

A cette réponse elle sentit des lèvres humides et chaudes se poser sur son front, puis sur sa tempe, une main entrelaçant la sienne, qu’elle avait laissée retomber sur le matelas. 

« Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, et crois-moi, ça ne sera jamais plus facile pour moi. » d’un geste doux et affectueux, Adora releva la tête de la féline pour que leur regard se croisent à nouveau. « Je t’aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Je comprends que tu t’en veuilles, que tu te blâmes, et c’est normal après.. tout ce que tu as fait. Mais ça prouve bien que tu changes, et surtout, que tu veux changer et t’améliorer. »

« - Et si je n’arrive pas à changer, que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, pour les autres, pour- »

« - Shhh. Tu as déjà bien assez prouvé que tu n’étais pas la personne que tu as prétendu être pendant toutes ces années. Tu as sauvé Glimmer, tu m’as sauvée moi, en risquant ta vie.. »

Ce souvenir était encore douloureux pour la blonde pour qui des larmes commençaient à se former aux creux de ses yeux, menaçant de couler à tout instant. Elle se souvenait de la voix brisée de Catra qui s’excusait pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait, de la communication qui fut coupée brutalement, et surtout de la peur de la perdre pour toujours, de ne jamais la revoir.. 

La queue de la féline s’entoura autour du bras de la blonde, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées. La brune détestait la voir pleurer, la voir souffrir, même si elle avait sûrement été une des grandes raisons des tourments d’Adora.

« Adora, je suis là.. » murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre celui de son amante, lui adressant un fin sourire. « Je.. je te promets que je ne partirais pas. »

« - Pourquoi, alors.. », répondit-elle avec la voix cassée, saisissant à nouveau son poignet avec attention, ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

« - Parce que je.. » elle se mordit les lèvres et fuya son regard, honteuse. « Je le mérite.. », _parce que je mérite de mourir.._ voulait-elle ajouter, mais elle s’abstint.

« - Non. » Répondit-elle sèchement en serrant le poignet meurtri, faisant froncer douloureusement les sourcils de la féline. « Il y a tant de chose que tu mérites, mais absolument pas ça. Tu mérites tout l’amour du monde, tout mon amour, tu me mérites, Catra. »

_Je la.. mérite ?_ se répéta-t-elle. Non, impossible. C’était Adora qui le méritait, qui avait toujours tout mérité. Elle, elle avait toujours été écartée, rabaissée. Elle avait compris maintenant qu’elle était de trop.

« Catra. » deux mains qui s’étaient posées sur ses épaules la sortirent de ses pensées en la faisant presque sursauter. « Regarde-moi.. » La brune laissa ses yeux brillants se perdre dans le regard d’Adora. « Je suis désolée, moi aussi. Je n’ai jamais réussi à totalement te protéger de tout ce que Shadow Weaver pouvait te faire subir, de la Horde, c’était m- » elle fut coupée.

« - Non, ça n’a jamais été ta faute. Tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour me réconforter et me pousser à continuer, à avancer, le problème.. » Elle se mordit les lèvres. « Ça a toujours été moi. »

La blonde serra un peu plus ses épaules et posa son front contre celui de son amante, sans détourner le regard un seul instant. Elle le voyait. Elle voyait bien que Catra était au bord des larmes. Elle glissa ses bras doucement autour de la nuque de la plus petite et la colla contre elle, la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, » murmura Adora en fermant les yeux, tandis que le chat écarquilla les siens. « Pleures si tu en as besoin. Je suis là, je reste, je ne pars pas. » Elle déposa un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. « Je t’aiderai si tu as besoin de mon aide. Je ne t’abandonnerai pas. »

Catra ne disait rien, elle buvait ses paroles qui lui faisait, d’un côté, un bien fou, ce qui lui permit de tout lâcher et de laisser enfin ces larmes dévalées la fourrure de sa joue, ces larmes qu’elle retenait depuis trop longtemps, alors que sa gorge était nouée.

Son amante sentit les épaules de la brune se soulever de manière irrégulière. _Elle pleurait_. Elle la serra alors un peu plus fort contre elle, caressant doucement son dos pour lui transmettre que tout allait bien, qu’elle avait le droit de craquer, de pleurer dans ses bras, de laisser aller ses émotions. Elle sentit de faibles bras agripper sa veste rouge, bien décidés à ne pas la lâcher. 

[…] Adora ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elles étaient ainsi, depuis combien de temps elle l'enlaçait ainsi, mais ce qu’elle savait c’est que Catra s’était calmée au vu de sa respiration qui se faisait moins rapide et moins bruyante. 

La féline ne voulait plus bouger. Elle s’était effectivement calmée mais elle trouvait la chaleur d’Adora reposante, son étreinte rassurante. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d’aise, alors qu’elle ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois elle se sentait en sécurité, elle ne se sentait pas contrainte à rester forte. La blonde ne s’en était sûrement pas aperçue, mais c’était tout ce dont elle avait besoin : savoir qu’elle avait le droit de craquer, de se sentir faible et mal. Pour la première fois, elle n’avait pas eu honte de craquer. Et devant quelqu’un, en plus. 

« Adora.. » finit-elle par dire d’une voix presque reposée, alors qu’elle ronronnait sans même s’en rendre compte. « Je t’aime, moi aussi, Princesse. Plus que tu ne l’imagines sûrement.. » Sa queue s’agitait calmement derrière elle.

Un fin sourire fendit les lèvres de la princesse qui se dégagea juste assez de l’étreinte pour regarder sa tendre dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de les fermer à nouveau pour l’embrasser, ce baiser retranscrivant tout l’amour qu’elle pouvait lui porter. 

  
  



End file.
